


Per His Majesty's Request

by Jazzmcjazz



Series: King AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmcjazz/pseuds/Jazzmcjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Narvaez Jr. is a local flower boy, brightening up the homes of Achievement City with his arrangements. The King, after a large festival calls upon Ray for a few requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Harvest festival, which lasted roughly a week out of every summer season was in mid swing. People were stood at booths which lined the cobblestone streets, selling bushels of wheat and baskets of fruits and vegetables. Ray shut the front door to his small flower shop and headed down the road to the King's court. It was per tradition that each household would bring the King a gift during the festival; something they grew or made. Ray, being a herbalist by trade as well as a florist, bore a basket filled with red roses, mixed in with strips of fennel and sprigs of mint. It might not seem like much compared to the exotic breads and succulent meats that some people brought, but Ray cherished the work he put into his roses. They were always in full bloom when put into an arrangement, and they often lasted for a long time.

Ray climbed the steps leading to the open doors of the throne room and watched as the Denecour family, led by Sir Caleb, gave jars of the Kingdom's best mead to one of the guards.

"Thank you, Sir Caleb. May your family prosper over the next year" the King said, tapping his glowing blue staff into the cobble floor.

"Thank you, m'Lord" Caleb bowed and left the throne room. Ray walked up next and a guard with red hair motioned to take the basket when the King held out his staff.

"No, Michael" The King said, turning to look at Ray. "What is your name?"

"Ray, sir. From the house of Narvaez". Ray said, bowing low and holding the basket with both hands.

"You are a florist?" the King smiled and leaned to one side, amused. Men were never given lighter, artisan jobs like being a florist or a tailor, so it was very strange to see the black hair boy before him.

"Yes sir".

"Bring them forth" Ray stood bewildered, looking between the guard and the King. "Go on, you may approach me" the King let out a hearty chuckle and held his hand out "I don't bite". Ray slowly walked across the carpet stairs and stood at the King's throne. He knelt quickly, mostly out of fear. There were rumors about King Ryan. Some called him wise and strong, but most called him the Mad King. King Ryan bent forward and looked at Ray's scratched knuckled, bore white from gripping the wicker basket. He took the basket from the peasant and held it in his lap, smiling. The King rarely ever smiled. He played with a petal between his fingers and looked down. "What's in the basket? Along with the roses?"

"Fennel and Mint, sir". Ray looked up from where he was kneeling and met eyes with the King for the first time. Blue. They were very blue.

"That doesn't grow around here".

"It's from my personal garden, your highness. I grow a selection of uncommon herbs along with flowers". The King smiled wider and hummed to himself.

"Thank you, Sir Ray. May your family prosper over the next year". The King said before waving in the air. Ray nodded and murmured a thank you before walking out of the throne room.

A few hours later, after taking a leisurly walk, Ray opened the door to his shop and smiled, taking in the scent of fresh peonies and lilys that were cut just this morning. He walked out back to his makeshift greenhouse, which was a small courtyard that had a waxed linen stretched over top to keep out the rain and let in a calming natural light. He scanned the rows of flowers planted in clay pots and sprayed each flower's petals with a pink mixture. The petals gave off a faint glow and looked more youthful than before.

"Ray?" a faint voice echoed from the door. Ray peeked his head into the shop and met eyes with Lindsay, of the Tuggey household.

"Oh, hey Lindsay!" Ray smiled and sat up on the shop counter.

"How'd your meeting go with the King?" She asked, picking up a peony and playing with the stem.

"Good, I think? He seemed to like the flowers" Ray shrugged. It was Ray's first year in the kingdom of Haywood. Ever since his family passed in a great fire in the Kingdom of Heyman, Ray had been on a nomadic journey before settling down. His first friend was Lindsay; she owned a fabric shop nearby and hand wove the King's various kilts and shirts. Ray didn't bother mentioning that he gave the basket to the king himself. It was taboo to approach the king and he knew he would get a lot of flack for it. Lindsay started to speak before the shop door swung open and a man in a blue robe appeared. He had short, brown hair and a pleased smile plastered onto his face. He took out a white scroll, tied with a red yarn. 

"For you, Sir Ray". The man said, holding it out. Ray shrugged and took the scroll in his hand. In a flash, the man was gone leaving Lindsay and Ray alone in the bright room. 

"That was messenger Kerry, Ray!"

"Uhh...who?"

"Messenger Kerry! King Ryan only sends him out on special requests!" Lindsay smiled and slapped Ray's arm. "Open the scroll already!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" Ray tugged the yarn tie off and unfurled the letter:

 

_Per His Majesty's Request, it is asked of Ray Narvaez Jr to provide the following to the court on the last day of the Harvest festival: 10 rose bouquets, 10 lily bouquets, 10 sunflower bouquets, 10 bluebell bouquets and 10 peony bouquets. Payment will be given upon delivery._

_Sir Jack of the Pattillo House._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, building up for the next chapter which will be rather interesting :)

The next couple of days were a flurry of petals, ribbon and herbs as Ray rushed to put the King's bouquets together. Ray's greenhouse was almost emptied out of his prized roses by the time 10 royal servants came by. They paraded the bouquets through the streets before bringing them into the dining hall of the castle. The flowers lined the center of the long hall tables, while the roses were set at the head table. Ray stood in the doorway and watched as Nobles from across the kingdom filed in, laughing and flaunting their wealth with long robes and jewels. He would love to join in on the annual feast, but it wasn't for peasants. They celebrated out in the streets by giving out food to those who would need it, but they were never welcomed inside the castle walls. Ray turned to leave before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You are Sir Ray, yes?" Ray turned and met eyes with a tall, red bearded man. He wore a white robe with a blue sash around it and had a silver chain around his neck. A pair of thin frame glasses hung on the bridge of his nose. 

"Indeed, I am. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. I am Sir Jack, right hand to the King. I sent you the letter earlier this week" Ray nodded as Jack waved towards the servants holding the bouquets. "The King wanted to meet with you in person to thank you but he is currently bogged down with preparations" Jack pulled out a small coin purse from his robe and placed it in the dark haired boy's hand. "This is for the flowers, there's a few extra coins in there as a tip". 

"T-thank you Sir Jack" Ray bowed and shoved the purse into the pocket of his slacked brown pants. 

"No, thank you. We will be in touch" Jack nodded before walking away to the rest of the proceedings. Ray nodded and headed out of the castle, slightly speechless at the weight of the coin in his pockets. 

\-----

A few hours later he found himself down at the Rooster, a local pub. While Ray himself didn't drink, Lindsay and Caleb did and he hated sitting along at home. So per usual, he tagged along. Music floated through the air of the pub and people were merrily swinging their mugs of mead, some sloshing onto the wood floors. The end of the Harvest festival was always a merry time around the Kingdom and it was easy to see that everyone was glad it was over so they could get back to their normal work loads. 

"You should really let loose, Ray" Caleb chuckled, holding up his small glass of cider. "You made a huge profit today, at least get something to celebrate". 

"I really don't like drinking, you know that" Ray smiled, leaning back on his bar stool. He looked over to Lindsay who was half passed out, giggling. "Linds, on the other hand seems to be having a blast". Caleb laughed and slung Lindsay's arm over his shoulder and started for the door. 

"I should probably bring her home. She had a busy day too, tailoring robes for the feast" Caleb bowed to Ray slightly before heading out the door. Ray ordered a mug of Wassail, drinking it for the spices more than the warmed wine itself. He laughed quietly as a few drunk men began to sing Greensleeves, swaying every which way while holding their drinks high in the air. Soon, Ray began the trek home, slinging on his jacket and tugging it tight against him to block out the evening breeze. He looked up at the castle and watches as lanterns flickered on in the windows, bringing the brick walls to life. Ray stood outside his front door and sighed, pushing it open to accept another night alone. Or at least...he thought he was alone. The scroll sitting on his small diningroom table, tied with red yarn said otherwise. 

 

_Per His Majesty's Request, it is asked of Ray Narvaez Jr to come to His Majesty's castle tomorrow eve, as a personal thank you. Please dress accordingly._

_Sir Jack of the Pattillo House._


End file.
